


Miłość to miłość.

by pyar_dosti



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Online Friends
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyar_dosti/pseuds/pyar_dosti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis zmuszony przez przyjaciół wchodzi na czat. Tam poznaję dziewczynę, Eleanor. I mimo, że nigdy nie słyszał jej głosu i nie spojrzał w jej oczy, zaczyna się w niej zakochiwać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miłość to miłość.

Młody chłopak siedział na sofie naprzeciwko dwójki swoich przyjaciół. Nie był zadowolony z sytuacji w której się znajdował. Wiedział, że Niall i Liam będą znowu próbowali go namówić na wyjście do klubu albo na jakąś randkę, a on naprawdę nie miał na to ochoty. Nie do końca był pogodzony jeszcze ze swoim rozstaniem. Nadal kochał Hannah.  
\- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Louis. – zaczął Liam poważnym głosem i spojrzał chłopakowi prosto w jego niebieskie tęczówki. – Minęło już pół roku. Hannah się wyprowadziła. Znalazła sobie chłopaka i jest szczęśliwa.  
\- A ty nie możesz tkwić w przeszłości. – dopowiedział Niall ze smutkiem. – Ona nie wróci.  
\- Wiem. – wyszeptał Louis spuszczając wzrok na swoje dłonie.  
Oczywiście, że wiedział, że to co było nie wróci. Wiedział, że jego była dziewczyna układa sobie życie bez niego. Jest zakochana i szczęśliwa. Nie miał jej tego za złe. W końcu oboje podjęli decyzję, że związek na odległość nie ma szans. Jednak co z tego, skoro Louis nie potrafił przestać jej kochać?  
\- Wiemy, że wiesz. – Liam podszedł do sofy i przytulił do siebie przyjaciela. – Wiemy, że nie jesteś gotów na żaden nowy związek, ale wpadliśmy na pewien pomysł.  
Spojrzał na Blondyna, który nadal siedział naprzeciwko i kiwnął głową aby ten kontynuował.  
\- Pomyśleliśmy, że może byś po prostu z kimś popisał. – powiedział chłopak. – Wiesz online. Przez czat.  
Szatyn uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela sceptycznym wzrokiem.  
\- Chcesz, żebym zaczął się nad sobą użalać online? – zapytał. Nial od razu pokiwał przecząco głową.  
\- Nie o to chodzi Louis. – uśmiechnął się lekko. – Po prostu może skoro nie chcesz z nikim się spotykać na żywo, bo nie jesteś na to gotów to spróbuj przez Internet. Może twoje myśli wtedy zmienią tor i powoli zaczniesz. – zatrzymał się na chwilę szukając odpowiedniego słowa.  
\- Żyć. – dopowiedział Liam. – Zaczniesz w końcu żyć.  
\- Nie ma mowy. – warknął chłopak na ich słowa. – Nie ma mowy.  
Payne wstał i z westchnieniem skierował się do swojego pokoju. Po chwili wrócił z laptopem w rękach. Z powrotem usiadł na sofie obok Louisa i zawołał Nialla. Blondyn zajął miejsce po drugiej stronie szatyna.  
\- Masz. – Liam położył laptopa na kolanach przyjaciela.  
\- Nie ma mowy. – powtórzył Tomlinson.  
\- Przestań. – jęknął Niall, kładąc dłonie na klawiaturze i wpisując nazwę portalu. – Chociaż spróbuj.  
\- Pod jednym warunkiem. – szepnął Louis, patrząc jak się strona ładuje. – Jak to zrobię to dacie mi spokój i nie będziecie namawiać na żadne wyjścia i randki.  
Liam spojrzał na Horana, po czym oboje wymamrotali krótkie ‘okej’.  
Louis lekko się uśmiechnął i wpisał nick, który od razu wpadł mu do głowy. Nie miał zamiaru sam zaczynać rozmów. Nawet nie miał ochoty na czatowanie z kimkolwiek, ale skoro to miało go uchronić przez najbliższe kilka dni przed nadopiekuńczością swoich przyjaciół, to był w stanie się poświęcić.  
\- Co? – Niall pisnął. – Dlaczego nazwałeś się ‘moiprzyjacieletodebile’?  
\- Bo miałem taką ochotę. – warknął szatyn w odpowiedzi, blondyn chciał mu coś odpowiedzieć, ale usłyszał odgłos oznaczający propozycję rozmowy i zamknął buzię.  
Pierwsze kilka rozmów było tak beznadziejnych, że Louis miał ochotę rzucić laptopem w Nialla i Liama i wyjść. Powstrzymywało go tylko i wyłącznie to, że gdy popisze z ludźmi chociaż z godzinę chłopaki dadzą mu spokój i wreszcie będzie mógł wrócić do swojego malutkiego świata.  
\- ‘nazywająmnieciapką’- Liam spojrzał niedowierzająco na ekran, gdy wyświetliło się kolejne zaproszenie. – Ludzie nie mają lepszych pomysłów?  
Louis uśmiechnął się widząc ten nick i zgodził się na rozmowę.  
Mijały minuty, a z twarzy chłopaka nie schodził uśmiech. Osoba po drugiej stronie monitora okazała się być miłą dziewczyną o imieniu Eleanor i całkiem beznadziejnym poczuciu humoru, co tylko jeszcze bardziej rozbawiało Louisa.  
\- Ejj. – Niall się obruszył czytając niezbyt miłą wiadomość chłopaka do dziewczyny o sobie i Liamie. – Przestań pisać o nas takie rzeczy. Jesteśmy najlepsi.  
\- Ta? – Louis spojrzał na niego unosząc lekko brwi. – Nie sądzę.  
\- Ej.  
\- Żadnego ej. – Tomlinson uśmiechnął się do ekranu widząc wiadomość przychodzącą. – Idźcie się pomiziać do pokoju. Jak skończę to was zawołam.  
\- Na pewno? – Liam zmrużył na przyjaciela brwi. – Nie wyłączysz komputera i nadal będziesz pisał?  
\- Tak, Li. Na pewno. – Louis wziął lekki oddech. – Przynajmniej mam komu na was ponarzekać.  
Obaj chłopcy wstali i mimo, że na języki cisnęły im się słowa by odpowiedzieć przyjacielowi to wyszli z pokoju w milczeniu. Cieszyli się, że w jakiś sposób Louis się trochę rozweselił. I nawet jeśli jego uśmiech spowodowany był oczernianiem ich w sieci to nie mieli nic przeciwko.  
Natomiast rozmowa na czacie przebiegała niezwykle płynnie. Louis był zdziwiony, że od razu znalazł z dziewczyną wspólny język. Pod koniec poprosił ją o numer telefonu i szeroko się uśmiechnął, gdy Eleanor mu go wysłała.  
\- Wychodzę słodki Niamie. – krzyknął do swoich przyjaciół nim trzasnął drzwiami wejściowymi ich mieszkania.  
Nie miał ochoty na rozmowę z nimi. Musiałby przyznać im rację, że w jakiś sposób ten czat to nie był zły pomysł. A naprawdę nie miał teraz ochoty widzieć tych ich uśmiechów zwycięstwa. I nie miał ochoty opowiadać im całej rozmowy z nowo poznaną dziewczyną.  
Uśmiechnął się, gdy poczuł wibracje w kieszeni. Eleanor czy Liam? Wyciągnął telefon i zaśmiał się widząc wiadomość.  
Od: Liam  
Wiedziałem! Wiedziałem! Poszedłeś, bo mieliśmy rację! I tak będziesz musiał nam wszystko opowiedzieć! Przygotuj się na to. PS: Niall mówi, że nienawidzi Cię za to, że aż do jutra będzie musiał żyć w nieświadomości.  
Do: Liam  
Też Was kocham.  
***  
Dni mijały, a znajomość Louisa z Eleanor się rozwijała. Chłopak uwielbiał pisać z dziewczyną. Czuł, że może jej powiedzieć wszystko. Opowiedział jej, że po rozstaniu z Hannah nie potrafi zrobić kroku do przodu, że tkwi w przeszłości. El odpisała mu, że w końcu mu się uda. Może nie nadejdzie to w najbliższym czasie, ale na pewno w końcu przestanie się czuć w ten sposób.  
Niall z Liamem cieszyli się widząc swojego przyjaciela zadowolonego. Śmiali się z niego, gdy uśmiechał się jak głupi do telefonu lub mówił o Eleanor. Polubili ją mimo, że jej nie znali. Polubili ją, bo dzięki niej Louis powoli wracał do siebie.  
\- Ona jest świetna. – jęknął Louis patrząc się w ekran telefonu pewnego dnia, gdy oglądali jakiś nudny film w telewizji. Liam spojrzał na Nialla po czym oboje się do siebie uśmiechnęli.  
\- Wiemy.- odpowiedzieli w jednym czasie.  
\- A mówiłem wam, że przysłała mi zdjęcie? I nie tylko charakter ma cudowny? – zapytał chłopak niewinnie.  
Blondyn ze swoim chłopakiem od razu otworzyli buzie ze zdziwienia i w jednym czasie uderzyli chłopaka w ramiona. Louis zaśmiał się tylko. Ich synchronizacja zawsze go rozbawiała.  
\- I dopiero teraz nam to mówisz? – oburzył się Niall. – Pokaż nam ją.  
\- Czy ja wiem? – szatyn udał, że się zastanawia po czym spojrzał na blondyna. – Wiesz jak trudną było mi ją przekonać by wysłała mi zdjęcie. Pierw ja musiałem wysłać jej swoje, później chyba z godzinę do niej pisałem, a ona nadal nie chciała.  
\- Zamknij się i pokaż to zdjęcie. – Horan mu przerwał i wyrwał z dłoni telefon.  
Louis nie wyrywał się by odebrać swoją własność. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy zobaczył minę swojego przyjaciela, a później jego chłopaka.  
\- Stary. – jęknął Liam. – Ożeń się z nią.  
\- Ona pozwala mi zapomnieć o Hannah. – szepnął Lou odbierając swój telefon od chłopaka i z lekkim uśmiechem spojrzał na brunetkę, która uśmiechała się do niego z ekranu. – Pozwala mi pozbyć się tych uczuć.  
\- To dobrze, Louis. – Niall uśmiechnął się czule do przyjaciela. – Widać różnicę w twoim zachowaniu.  
\- Ona tchnęła w ciebie z powrotem życie. – dopowiedział Liam.  
Louis pokiwał twierdząco głową, po czym zaśmiał się, gdy na telefonie pojawiła się ikonka informująca o nowej wiadomości.  
Od: Eleanor.  
Moi przyjaciele powiedzieli, że jesteś uroczy xx  
Do: Eleanor.  
Pokazałaś im moje zdjęcie? Ejj. Nie ładnie :P Moi powiedzieli, że powinienem się z Tobą ożenić xxx  
Od: Eleanor.  
W takim razie oczekuję oświadczyn.  
Do: Eleanor.  
Przykro mi, ale nie oświadczę się póki nie usłyszę Twojego głosu Mogę zadzwonić?  
\- Nie rozmawiałeś z nią jeszcze przez telefon? – zapytał niedowierzająco Liam zaglądając przez ramię do komórki przyjaciela.  
\- Po pierwsze nie czyta się czyichś wiadomości. – warknął Louis po czym westchnął. – Nie pozwala na rozmowę. Nie wiem czemu.  
\- Może. – zaczął Niall, ale przerwał widząc, że przyszła wiadomość od dziewczyny.  
Od: Eleanor.  
Wybacz Lou xxx Nie chcę rozmawiać przez telefon. Nie lubię. Proszę, nie drąż już tego ;/  
Do: Eleanor.  
Jak chcesz.  
***  
Louis siedział na parapecie w swoim pokoju i wpatrywał się tępo telefon. Od pół roku pisał już z Eleanor i ani razu nie słyszał jej głosu. Dziewczyna nie godziła się na rozmowy telefoniczne, a już tym bardziej na spotkanie. Zawsze odpowiadała, że po prostu nie chcę. Nie jest gotowa, a przecież tak jak jest teraz jest dobrze.  
Chłopak nie mógł się z nią zgodzić. Powoli czuł, że zaczyna coś do niej czuć. Chciał ją spotkać, spojrzeć w jej brązowe oczy. Zobaczyć uśmiech. Chciał ją dotknąć.  
Wyciągnął nową kartę sim z portfela i przełożył ją do swojego telefonu. Liam z Niallem wpadli na pomysł, że skoro dziewczyna nie odbiera komórki od numeru Louisa to może odbierze od innego. Zaproponowali swoje telefony, ale chłopak się nie zgodził. Wolał zadzwonić w samotności.  
W ten oto sposób siedział teraz na parapecie, tępo wpatrując się w ekran telefonu, na którym widniał numer Eleanor. Bał się zadzwonić. Bał się, że dziewczyna może okazać się kimś zupełnie innym. Mimo to wziął głęboki wdech i nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę.  
\- Halo? – usłyszał męski zachrypnięty głos i się przeraził.  
\- Eleanor? – zapytał na wdechu, po chwili plując sobie w brodę z własnej głupoty. To na pewno nie była El, przecież nie miałaby tak męskiego głosu.  
\- Eleanor? – można było usłyszeć zdezorientowanie po drugiej stronie, jednak po chwili głos zapytał pewnie, jakby już był pewien odpowiedzi jaką za chwilę usłyszy. – Louis?  
\- Tak. – wychrypiał chłopak. – Mógłbyś dać mi Eleanor?  
\- Przykro mi, ale nie ma jej teraz obok mnie.  
\- Nie ma jej. – szepnął zawiedziony, po czym wpadł w jakiś trans i zaczął wyrzucać z siebie słowa. – Jesteś jej chłopakiem? El nie wspominała, że ma chłopaka? Mówiła ci, że ze mną piszę? Gdybym wiedział, że ma chłopaka to bym.  
\- Ejj. Lou spokojnie. – chłopak po drugiej stronie przerwał jego paplaninę. – Nie jestem jej chłopakiem. Jestem jej przyjacielem. Nazywam się Harry.  
Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko słysząc imię osoby po drugiej stronie słuchawki i momentalnie zapominając, że ledwie sekundę temu ta osoba zdrobniła jego imię. Eleanor wysłała mu kiedyś zdjęcie na którym był Harry. Chłopak z loczkami i zielonymi oczami. Najlepszy przyjaciel dziewczyny.  
\- Ochh. Cześć. – wyszeptał Tomlinson nie mogąc przestać się uśmiechać. Kamień spadł mu z serca.  
\- Hej. – odpowiedział chłopak.  
\- Hmm. – zamyślił się szatyn. – A gdzie podziała się El?  
\- Przed chwilą ode mnie wyszła i zapomniała telefonu.  
\- A ładnie to tak odbierać cudze telefony? – zapytał żartobliwie.  
\- Ładnie. – Styles roześmiał się po drugiej stronie słuchawki.  
Przez chwilę zapadła między nimi cisza, aż w końcu Louis ją przełamał.  
\- Słuchaj, nie wiesz może czemu Eleanor nie chcę się ze mną spotkać ani nawet porozmawiać przez telefon?  
\- Sądzę, że. – chłopak się zamyślił i minęło kilka dłuższych sekund zanim dokończył swoją odpowiedź. – Boi się, że nie zrobi na tobie wrażenia, a jeśli chodzi o rozmowę to po prostu nie lubi.  
\- Ona już zrobiła na mnie wrażenie. – jęknął Lou. – Mógłbyś jej  
\- Przepraszam, Louis, ale muszę kończyć. – chłopak mu przerwał po czym się rozłączył zostawiając szatyna w połowie niedokończonej prośby.  
Tomlinson jęknął niezadowolony i z powrotem zmienił kartę w telefonie. Włączył go I nie minęła nawet minuta jak dostał smsa.  
Od: Eleanor.  
Harry mówi, że masz ładny głos i Cię pozdrawia Ps: Sądzę, że się w Tobie zakochałam.  
Chłopak otworzył oczy ze zdziwienia, a po jego ciele przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz. Uśmiechnął się lekko po czym zablokował telefon, zostawiając dziewczynę bez odpowiedzi.  
***  
\- Kocham ją. – szepnął Louis patrząc na Nialla i Liama.  
Chłopcy spojrzeli na niego z lekkimi uśmiechami po czym oboje kiwnęli głowami.  
\- Wiemy. – powiedzieli jednym głosem.  
Minęło 27 dni odkąd Eleanor wyznała Louisowi swoje uczucia. Chłopak odpisał jej dopiero na drugi dzień. Napisał, że nie wie czy to co on do niej czuję to jest miłość, ale, że na pewno darzy ją jakimś uczuciem.  
\- Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić? – zapytał Liam.  
\- Spotkać się z nią i jej to powiedzieć prosto w oczy. – szatyn uśmiechnął się. – W końcu zgodziła się na spotkanie.  
\- No co ty? – Niall się zdziwił. Wiedział, że dziewczyna nie była chętna na to spotkanie.  
\- Poprosiłem ją. Napisałem, że chcę powiedzieć jej coś czego nie chcę pisać w smsie.  
\- Kiedy? – Liam uśmiechnął się łapiąc dłoń Nialla w swoją i splątując swoje palce z jego.  
\- W sumie powinna tu być za 20 minut.  
Obaj chłopcy spojrzeli niedowierzająco na swojego przyjaciela.  
\- Umówiłeś się z nią tutaj za 20 minut? – Liam chciał się upewnić.  
\- Tak. Ma być za 20 minut w tym Starbacksie. – Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
Niall odpowiedział mu tym samym, po czym wstał i pociągnął swojego chłopaka za sobą.  
\- Pamiętaj, że masz do nas przyjść od razu po spotkaniu. – klepnął szatyna w ramię.  
\- Powodzenia. – szepnął Liam, po czym po chwili oboje opuścili kawiarnie.  
Louis siedział i co chwila wpatrywał się w zegarek. Był zdenerwowany, ale i podekscytowany. Kochał Eleanor i naprawdę sądził, że może spędzić z nią resztę swojego życia. Czuł, że dziewczyna jest jego bratnią duszą. Czuł, że jest jego drugą połówką.  
Westchnął głęboko, po czym wytarł spocone dłonie w spodnie. Serce na chwilę się zatrzymało, gdy zegar wybił równo 16. Godzinę na którą byli umówieni. Godzinę, która, miał nadzieję wszystko zmieni.  
Spojrzał na drzwi prowadzące do pomieszczenia oczekując zobaczyć sylwetkę dziewczyny jednak nikogo nie zobaczył. Dopiero po kilku minutach drzwi się otworzyły, ale to nie Eleanor się w nich pojawiła, a jakiś chłopak. Louis znał skądś tego chłopaka. Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć skąd, ale był pewien, że znał.  
Chłopak odwrócił się w stronę Tomlinsona, jakby czuł, że ten mu się przypatruje po czym niepewnym krokiem i z przerażeniem na twarzy ruszył w jego kierunku.  
\- Hej. – mruknął, gdy stanął przed stolikiem szatyna.  
I Louis sobie przypomniał. To był chłopak ze zdjęcia Eleanor. Jej przyjaciel.  
\- Harry? – zapytał uśmiechając się lekko, loczek pokiwał twierdząco głową, po czym bez żadnych pytań zajął miejsce naprzeciwko szatyna.  
\- Eleanor nie przyjdzie? – Louis wstrzymał oddech. Nie musiał zadawać tego pytania. Znał na nie odpowiedź. – Coś się stało?  
\- Nie. – Harry pokiwał przecząco głową po czym spojrzał jego niebieskie tęczówki.  
\- Więc dlaczego nie przyszła?  
\- Louis. – Styles jęknął, po czym wziął głęboki wdech. – To ja jestem Eleanor. To ze mną pisałeś przez cały czas.  
\- Słucham? – chłopak zmarszczył brwi.  
Nie spodobał mu się ten żart.  
\- Przepraszam, że tak długo ukrywałem przed Tobą prawdę. – szepnął Harry spuszczając wzrok.  
\- Żartujesz sobie, prawda? – zapytał Louis siląc się na uśmiech.  
Loczek pokiwał przecząco głową.  
\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że cały czas pisałem z Tobą? – Tomlinson wykrzyknął, gdy w końcu zrozumiał, że chłopak nie żartuje. – A co z dziewczyną ze zdjęć? Przecież wysłała mi zdjęcia.  
\- To moja przyjaciółka. – Harry podniósł wzrok i napotkał zdezorientowane i zranione spojrzenie Louisa. – To jej zdjęcia ci wysłałem.  
Szatyn prychnął czując, że do oczu zaczynają napływać mu łzy. Nie wiedział co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. To było dla niego za dużo. Miał milion pytań, ale jednocześnie nie chciał znać żadnej odpowiedzi.  
Wstał z krzesła na którym siedział i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.  
\- Louis. – usłyszał jeszcze bardziej zachrypnięty głos Harry’ego, ale się nie odwrócił. – Proszę zaczekaj. Daj mi się wytłumaczyć.  
\- Nie. – chłopak się odwrócił i spojrzał w zielone oczy Styles’a. – Nie chcę cię znać.  
Po tych słowach opuścił pomieszczenie i skierował swoje kroki do mieszkania swoich przyjaciół. Łzy płynęły po jego policzkach, a on czuł się zraniony, okłamany i zdezorientowany. Nie sądził, że dziewczyna z którą miał tyle wspólnego. Dziewczyna, która pomogła mu ruszyć do przodu. Dziewczyna w której się zakochał. Nie sądził, że ta dziewczyna okaże się chłopakiem.  
Nie siląc się na pukanie wszedł do mieszkania chłopaków i od razu poszedł do kuchni. Był pewien, że znajdzie tam któregoś z nich.  
\- Louis? – Niall od razu do niego podszedł i zagarnął w swoje objęcia, gdy tylko zobaczył w jakim jest stanie. – Co się stało?  
\- Oszukała mnie. – wyszeptał Lou w koszulkę blondyna, po czym się poprawił. – Oszukał.  
\- Oszukał? – Horan powtórzył zdezorientowany, na co szatyn tylko kiwnął głową.  
Blondyn nie zapytał o nic więcej. Nie wiedział o co ma zapytać. Był zszokowany.  
Powolnymi krokami poprowadził Louisa do salonu i posadził go na sofie. Usiadł obok niego i z powrotem go do siebie przytulił. Gładził jego plecy rękami i szeptał, że wszystko będzie dobrze mimo, że nie wiedział co się stało.  
Po kilku minutach Liam zjawił się w salonie z reklamówkami w dłoniach. Spojrzał pytająco na swojego chłopaka, ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami i mocniej przytulił Louisa.  
\- Chyba coś z Eleanor. – poruszył ustami.  
Payne chciał mu coś odpowiedzieć, ale przerwał mu dzwonek telefonu Louisa. Szatyn wyswobodził się z objęć przyjaciela i wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz i od razu wcisnął czerwoną słuchawkę.  
\- Eleanor okazała się Harry’m. – powiedział patrząc pusto w podłogę.  
Liam z wrażenia wypuścił reklamówki z dłoni i podszedł do sofy na której siedział Louis. Usiadł obok niego i wyszeptał ciche ‘wow’.  
\- Jak to? – zapytał Niall.  
Louis pociągnął nosem po czym opowiedział im jak na spotkaniu zamiast dziewczyny zjawił się chłopak z lokami. Jak powiedział mu, że to z nim pisał przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy. Opowiedział jak nie potrafił zostać i dać się wytłumaczyć Harry’emu. Nie chciał jego wyjaśnień. Był zagubiony i zraniony.  
\- Kochasz go? – jedno pytanie z ust Liama rozbiło Louisa jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Nie jestem gejem. – wyrzucił z siebie z prędkością światła.  
\- Kochasz go? – powtórzył Payne, a Louis nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Kochał osobę z którą pisał przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy, ale sądził, że to była dziewczyna. Nie był gejem. Nigdy nie oglądał się za facetami. Nigdy nawet nie zakwestionował swojej seksualności. Nie mógł kochać chłopaka.  
\- Nie jego, postać jaką wykreował. – wyszeptał skrywając głowę w dłonie. – Kocham Eleanor.  
\- Louis. – Liam objął go ramieniem. – To on jest Eleanor. To z nim pisałeś przez ostatni czas. To on sprawił, że byłeś szczęśliwy, że otrząsnąłeś się po Hannah. Czy to, że jest chłopakiem sprawia, że nie możesz go kochać?  
\- Tak. – szatyn podniósł wzrok i spojrzał w brązowe tęczówki przyjaciela.  
Liam spuścił wzrok po czym skinął głową.  
\- Rozumiem. – wyszeptał.  
Między całą trójką zapanowała cisza, którą po kilku minutach przerwał odgłos przychodzącej wiadomości. Louis skrzywił się lekko, gdy odblokował telefon i zobaczył od kogo był sms. Jeszcze kilka godzin temu uśmiechnął by się do komórki, ale teraz naprawdę nie miał ochoty nawet poznać treści wiadomości. Mimo to ją otworzył. Jęknął cicho widząc, że jest długa, po czym zaczął czytać.  
Od: Eleanor.  
Przepraszam Louis. Nic nie jest w stanie wytłumaczyć mojego zachowania. Powinienem Ci powiedzieć wcześniej. Wiem, że powinienem, ale bałem się. Cholernie bałem się, że mnie nie zaakceptujesz, że zerwiesz kontakt. A tego nie chciałem. Uwielbiałem z Tobą rozmawiać. Czułem się wtedy jakbym znalazł bratnią duszę. Przepraszam.  
Wiem, że nie chcesz mnie znać, ale ja chcę się wytłumaczyć. Chcę Ci napisać jak do tego doszło. Tamtego dnia w którym się poznaliśmy, po prostu się nudziłem. Chciałem sobie pożartować z ludzi. Nie sądziłem, że zakocham się w osobie z której miałem się śmiać. Gdy zrozumiałem, że jesteś okej kolesiem było już za późno. Za wiele napisałem o tym, że jestem dziewczyną i mam na imię Eleanor i nie potrafiłem tego odkręcić.  
Przepraszam. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś mi wybaczysz i się do mnie odezwiesz. Nie liczę na związek. Wiem, że nawet nie mogę o to prosić. Chcę po prostu być przy Tobie jako przyjaciel, naprawdę nie oczekuję niczego więcej. Kocham Cię.  
Harry.  
Nawet nie wiedział w którym momencie wiadomości łzy zaczęły spływać mu po policzkach. Nie chciał czuć się tak jak się czuł. Nie chciał tej pustki, która wypełniła jego organizm. Chciał powrócić do momentu w którym był zakochany w dziewczynie. Chciał by ta dziewczyna istniała.  
\- Miłość nie wybiera, Lou. – głos Nialla wyrwał szatyna z zamyślenia. – Nie ważne czy pokochasz chłopaka czy dziewczynę. Miłość to miłość.  
Louis nie rozumiał swoich przyjaciół. Czuł, że próbują go przekonać do tego by spróbował z Harry’m. Ale dlaczego miał to zrobić? Przecież chłopak go oszukał. Oszukiwał przez kilka miesięcy. Jakby miał mu zaufać w przyszłości? I najważniejsze, jak miał żyć w związku z facetem?  
***  
Dni wlekły się Louisowi niesamowicie. Czuł jakby ktoś spowolnił czas. Wolne chwile, które jeszcze nie tak dawno zapełniał rozmowami z Eleanor, znaczy z Harry’m teraz przesiadywał na parapecie z kubkiem ciepłej herbaty.  
Budził się z obrazem dziewczyny z brązowymi włosami, która po chwili zamieniała się w chłopaka z lokami. Przed zaśnięciem jednak w myślach miał Harry’ego. Tęsknił za rozmowami z osobą, którą poznał na czacie. Za jej głupimi odpowiedziami i żartami.  
Liam i Niall próbowali go przekonać by dał szanse Styles’owi. Jednak on nie potrafił. Wiedział, że nie umiałby stworzyć z nim związku. Był pewien, że nie potrafił by go dotknąć, przytulić, pocałować. Nie był gejem.  
Każdego dnia jak mantrę powtarzał sobie, że go nie kocha. Nie może kochać. Nie powinien. Powtarzał sobie, że zakochał się w dziewczynie, którą chłopak wykreował. W dziewczynie, nie w chłopaku. W dziewczynie.  
\- Louis do cholery. – krzyknął Liam wchodząc do mieszkania przyjaciela i znajdując go zakopanego w pościeli.  
Podszedł do łóżka i siłą ściągnął z niego kołdrę.  
\- Idź się wykąp, bo śmierdzisz to po pierwsze. – warknął mrużąc na niego oczy.  
Louis jęknął i odwrócił się do niego plecami. Chciał zostać sam. Nie miał ochoty patrzeć teraz ani na Liama, ani na Nialla. Chciał przekonać samego siebie, że nie kochał chłopaka w loczkach. Chciał zapomnieć o każdej rozmowie, którą z nim przeprowadził myśląc, że rozmawia z dziewczyną.  
\- A po drugie wsadź swoje dupsko w seksowne rurki i zadzwoń do Harry’ego mówiąc, że chcesz się z nim spotkać. – Niall krzyknął mu do ucha, po czym zrzucił go z łóżka.  
Louis podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej rozmasowując ramię na które spadł, po czym spojrzał na blondyna i zmrużył na niego oczy.  
\- Spierdalaj. – warknął.  
Niall nic nie zrobił sobie na jego słowo. Nie zwracając uwagi na przyjaciela sięgnął po jego telefon po czym rzucił go Liamowi.  
\- Zadzwoń do niego. Niech tu przyjdzie, a ja go ogarnę. – powiedział do swojego chłopaka, na co ten skinął głową lekko się uśmiechając po czym opuścił pokój.  
Louis nadal siedział na ziemi. Nie do końca jeszcze dotarło do niego to co się przed chwilą wydarzyło i nie za bardzo wiedział o co chodzi. Nagle jego twarz rozjaśniło zrozumienie i zerwał się na nogi. Chciał ruszyć za Liamem i zabrać mu telefon, ale Niall skutecznie mu to uniemożliwił łapiąc go za ramiona.  
\- Wykąp się. – jęknął ciągnąc go do łazienki.  
\- Liam! – wrzasnął Lou i zaczął się wyszarpywać blondynowi. – Nie waż się do niego dzwonić pedale.  
\- Też cię kocham, Louis. – odkrzyknął Payne, po czym dosłownie sekundę później można było słyszeć jak zaczyna prowadzić rozmowę z Harry’m.  
Niall zakrył dłonią usta Louisa nim ten zdążył jeszcze coś krzyknąć, po czym popchnął go do łazienki.  
\- Uwierz mi , Loueh. – wepchał chłopaka do pomieszczenia i zamknął drzwi, opierając się o nie by uniemożliwić mu wyjście. – Kochasz go. Nie możesz tego dusić w sobie.  
\- Nie kocham go. – jęknął szatyn waląc pięściami w drzwi.  
\- To, że jest on chłopakiem nie zmienia wiele. – Niall powiedział spokojnie.  
\- Zmienia wszystko do cholery. – wrzasnął Louis. – Ja jestem heteroseksualny. Nie jestem gejem. Nie jestem gejem. Nie mogę kochać chłopaka. Nie mogę. Ja uwielbiam kobiety. Nie mogę kochać Harry’ego. – jego głos powoli się załamywał.  
Horan uśmiechnął się lekko. Cieszył się, że Tomlinson w końcu stracił nad sobą panowanie i wyrzucił z siebie te słowa. Oczywiście przykro mu było z powodu rozterek przyjaciela, ale wierzył, że ten sobie poradzi. Musi tylko spróbować zaakceptować samego siebie.  
Otworzył delikatnie drzwi i zagarnął chłopaka w objęcia.  
\- Nie jesteś gejem. – wyszeptał w jego włosy, gdy Louis owinął ręce wokół jego pasa. – Po prostu zakochałeś się w chłopaku. Tylko jednym. Nigdy żaden ci się nie podobał, Lou. Nie jesteś gejem.  
\- Ale – zaczął Tomlinson jednak, blondyn mu przerwał.  
\- Nawet jeśli to nic złego. – podniósł jego głowę i spojrzał mu w oczy. – Miłość nie jest niczym złym, Lou. Nie uciekaj od tego co może być piękne tylko dlatego, że się tego boisz.  
\- Co jeśli nie będę potrafił z nim być?  
\- Zrozumie. On to zrozumie. Zobaczysz nie będzie naciskał. On cię kocha. Spróbuj go zaakceptować, spróbuj zaakceptować siebie. Nie każemy ci od razu tworzyć z nim związku.  
Louis skinął głową po czym wrócił do łazienki i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Zrozumiał, że uciekanie przed Tym uczuciem jest gorsze niż poddanie się mu.  
Po godzinie siedział u siebie w kuchni stukając palcami o blat. Był już odświeżony, w pełni ubrany. Przeprowadził dość długą i poważną rozmowę ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Pomogli mu zrobić krok do akceptacji samego siebie i przeprosili za sposób w jaki go zmusili do przyznania się przed samym sobą, że jest zakochany w Harry’m. Wybaczył im, a oni z lekkimi uśmiechami i słowem ‘powodzenia’ opuścili jego mieszkanie.  
Chłopak spojrzał na zegarek i jęknął. Harry powinien być tu już od pięciu minut. Szatyn zaczął się martwić, że może Styles już go nie chcę. Jednak jego zmartwienia zostały rozwianie, gdy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Na drżących nogach ruszył nad przedpokój i nim otworzył drzwi wziął głęboki oddech.  
\- Hej. – Harry uśmiechnął się niepewnie, a Louis poczuł się jakby w końcu wszystko wróciło do normy. Jakby do jego świata w końcu wróciły kolory.  
\- Hej. – odpowiedział, na usta chłopaka w loczkach od razu wstąpił szeroki uśmiech i Louis już wiedział. Wiedział, że miłość do Harry’ego nie jest niczym złym. Wiedział, że będzie potrafił go dotknąć z czułością. Wiedział, że będzie w stanie przejść z nim po ulicy trzymając jego dłoń w swojej. Wiedział, że będzie potrafił przeżyć resztę swojego życia u jego boku. Kochał go.

**Author's Note:**

> Więc witam!  
> Mam nadzieję, że nie czytało się to aż tak fatalnie :)
> 
> Mój tumblr: destructivepoweroflove.tumblr.com
> 
> Zapraszam!


End file.
